Mirage Arena
The Mirage Arena is a new world introduced in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, specifically for the game's multiplayer mode, Joint Struggle. Joint Struggle In the Mirage Arena, a gameplay mode for up to three players known as Joint Struggle is held. Here, players can interact in the Lobby and later battle the Unversed cooperatively. Joint Struggle features unique abilities that cannot be used in other types of gameplay, and allows bonuses to be obtained for the game's single-player story mode. Upon entering the area, the players choose their name, the color of their armor, and finally, whether to play in an online or offline lobby. Once there, the player has access to several events. List of Joint Struggle Events *'New Event' - The host can freely select an event to gather players in order to battle against or with them. *'Arena Mode' - The player can choose which area and difficulty they want, and the silhouettes of the final bosses of the arena are selected depending on the difficulty. *'VS. Arena Mode' - The player can choose this to initiate VS. Mode, so the players can choose how many players are allowed and to form teams to battle each other. *'Command Board ' - This option can allow the player to play against two other players in a Command Board game. The host is free to choose the location of the boards. *'Rumble Racing' - The players can engage in a race in Disney Town. Characters File:Terra armor.png| File:Ven armor.png| File:Aqua armor.png| File:Moogle.png|Moogles Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' Appearance From its exterior appearance, the Mirage Arena appears similar to Space Paranoids. A central orb in the middle, several protrusions and large, strap-like objects surround it. On the inside, the world has an appearance similar to a space station. In the Lobby, glowing neon steps highlight a dark floor. A wide window gives a view of space, and a Moogle stands in the corner running the Medal Shop. When you set records in the Arena's games, you can get medals and exchange them for rare items in the shop. Blue data screens are also displayed on the window. In the Battle Arena, red screens surround the players as they battle Unversed on a terrain colored varying shades of blue. The surrounding space can also be seen through the windows in this area. A third area, also used for battle, places players in a room with a dark floor and walls. The arena actually transports the players to different areas of other worlds, such as the play area in Land of Departure. Gallery File:Joint struggle2.jpg|Joint Struggle gameplay displaying Friend Cure, as well as the Battle Arena File:Mirage Arena Lobby.png|The Lobby of Mirage Arena File:Joint Trinity.png|Trinity Limit File:Mirage Arena Artwork.png|Artwork of an overview of the Mirage Arena lobby.